For King and Country
by the.silver.wind.wolf
Summary: AU. If it's for the benefit of her country or subjects, Erza Scarlet, Princess of Hargeon, is willing to do almost anything. Even if it means she will have to leave everything and everyone she has ever known behind.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone who is reading this! I'm very glad you clicked on this story and I hope you'll like it's first chapter! This is my second fanfiction, so I'm still a bit new to the concept. Therefore, any suggestions are very welcome.**

 **English is not my native language, so if you see any mistakes concerning grammar, spelling or anything else, please let me know.**

 **DISCAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, its characters or storyline in any way possible. I do own my plot and OCs, however.**

 **Now, without further ado: here is chapter 1!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Quite the adventure

* * *

Located in the heart of Port, the capital city of the Kingdom of Hargeon, a building unlike any other in the city stood proud. It was a castle made completely out of massive blocks of gray stone. With four solid and seemingly impenetrable walls, towers from which one could see almost beyond the horizon and countless banners in red and white adorning it, anyone who laid eyes on it would be awestruck and yet intimidated at the sight. The castle was home to the royal family of Hargeon, as it had been for generations now. It was originally built by the ancient predecessors of the current King, and had never once been seized or destroyed, even when the flames of war came awfully close. Therefore, the citizens of Hargeon and especially those of Port, had always had great respect for the castle and those that resided inside. It was their safe haven, something they could always count on in times of need, and they were never disappointed. Even during the years of war from not so long ago, those in need could always find shelter, help and food inside and even though the war had ended now, the King continued this tradition.

Normally, the castle was the epitome of piece, but not today.

"You did WHAT?!" The shout of disbelief and anger could be heard throughout the whole castle, but she didn't care. She was furious to say the least and demanded an explanation. "Please tell me that was just a horrible attempt of a joke."

"I am afraid not, dear," a woman answered and tried to step closer to her in an attempt to calm her down. It was rejected, however, because the girl quickly stepped away from her reach. The woman sighed, seeing that it was no use and said: "Your father has already agreed to the proposal, and you know his decision is final."

"I see," was the simple response, the girl had already understood that any objection would fall on deaf ears. She couldn't help but try, however. "If that's the case, Mother, let me at least talk to Father. Maybe I can convince him that this is not the best course of action." With that said, she walked past her mother and out of the room, her long scarlet hair flowing behind her.

"Erza, I don't think-" Her mother tried to reason with her, but she was already gone.

Erza Scarlet, crown princess of Hargeon, was determent to tell her father exactly how she felt about this plan of his and stormed through the castle towards his study, where he would most likely be at this hour. On her way, servants, guards and nobles alike bowed and greeted her, and though she usually would have smiled back, she paid them no mind. No, she was on a mission and she could not be distracted. _Damn_ , she thought. _If only I was wearing my armor instead of this horrible dress. I would have arrived by now._ But alas, she was a princess and it was therefore required of her to wear all sorts of formal clothing when she wasn't practicing swordplay or out riding. _It is not like I hate dresses, but these are just way to formal to be comfortable._

Ever since Erza was just a small child, her father had let her master the ways of the sword, claiming that she was his only living heir and therefore had to learn to defend herself, even if she wasn't a boy. She was eternally grateful for that. At first, the nobles and other high placed people had disapproved of this, whispering behind her back that is wasn't 'proper' for a lady to indulge herself in these things. Erza, however, had walked with her head high and had eventually earned everyone's respect and acceptance.

She didn't know why, but there was something stirring inside her every time she gripped a sword. She loved the way it made her feel and Erza had promised herself that one day she would be the strongest swords master in all of Hargeon. She would then precede the soldiers in battle and she would show everyone that she was just as good as every man, even if she was born a woman. _But for now, I'm still stuck in these dresses..._

When she had finally reached her father's study, she knocked on the door. Because even though she was angry, she knew never to disturb her father while he was working.

"Enter," said a masculine voice from the other side of the door. Erza opened the door and walked inside. There she saw her father sitting behind his desk, reading through numerous papers that required his attention. He looked up and smiled when he saw her come in, yet it quickly faded when he saw how angry she was. He sighed and rose form his chair.

"So I take it your mother told you of my decision?" When she didn't respond, he simply continued. "Look, Erza, you know I love you, right? And that I wouldn't do anything to harm you, but this simply has to be done. You know how dire the situation is." He stopped when he saw the hurt in her eyes. The King walked away from his desk and closer to his daughter. The setting sun shone through his bright red hair, making it look as though it was on fire. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Oh, Erza." He took one hand from her shoulder and cupped her cheek. "I know how hard this must be for you." She shook off his hands and stepped away from him, the anger and pain visible in her eyes.

"Do you?" she said. "Do you know what this feels like? Being betrayed by your own father and traded away like some bargaining piece for you to push around? Having to leave behind everything and everyone you have ever known, all because you ask me to?" Pain now began to fill his eyes as well.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you. I am. And believe me when I say that, as a father, I do not want to do this, but at the same time; I am a king. And kings have to look after their countries, before they can do anything else. As a king, this is something I have to do, for the sake of our country, even if it is against my will."

"But, father, you are the King of Hargeon. Surelt you can find another way to accomplish this. Maybe you can give them some land. Or gold. Or-"

"ENOUGH!" he interrupted her. "Do you not think I have considered every angle of this? Do you not think I have tried to find another way? It is simply not done. We are royals. We are given privileges and items others can only dream of. But all that power and wealth comes with a price, as does everything in this world. We, too, must sacrifice and your turn has now come." It was now Erza's turn to sigh and she averted her eyes from his gaze.

"I know, father, and I have known it for a long time. But I never imagined it to come so soon. Not like this..." For a second, she looked vulnerable. Then, she regained control of her feelings and straightened her back. She looked into her father's eyes with renewed determination. "If you really think that this would be best for our country and our people, than I will comply. But that doesn't mean I will be happy, I think you have taken care of that." And for the second time that day, she left the room without uttering another word, leaving one of her parents.

This time, however, she took her time heading towards her destination, in an attempt to take it all in. But eventually, Erza arrived at her objective: her quarters. She nodded at the guards, who immediately recognized her and let her in. _Let them be here, oh, let them_ , Erza pleaded in her mind. She was not disappointed, because when she entered her spacious bedroom, they were already there waiting for her. Her ladies. Her best friends. As soon as they saw her come in, they stopped with their previous engagements and walked towards her, their faces a mix of concern and pity.

"Oh, Erza! We heard what happened, how are you holding up?" A girl with long, white hair and blue hair spoke up first.

"I don't know, Mira. It still hasn't quite sunken in yet, I suppose," Erza responded and walked towards her bed. She dropped herself down on her stomach and buried her face in her pillows, trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes. _I am barely holding it together! I'm going to miss you all so much when I'm gone..._ Her friends sat down on the bed beside her. Erza felt two hands running through her hair, it instantly calmed her down.

"Don't worry, Erza. We'll always be there for you," one of the girls said. Erza couldn't see who it was, but she recognized her voice; Lucy.

"Yes! That's right, you can always come to us," a third one piped in. Erza turned around so she could face her friends.

"No, I can't, Levy. You three won't be there. I will be in the Kingdom of Magnolia and you will remain here, in Hargeon. Maybe I won't see you ever again." A small smile crept on their faces. They shared a look and then returned their gazes towards Erza.

"That's not entirely true..." Mirajane said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we knew that this was going to be though on you, leaving all of this behind." Lucy took over and spread her arms indicate the meaning of 'this'. "So we talked to your father..., and he said that we could all come with you!"

"Really?! You'd do that for me?" Erza almost couldn't believe her ears.

"Of course!" Levy replied. And Lucy and Mira nodded in agreement.

"But everything you have – everything you know is here!"

"That applies to you too," Mira replied with a shrug. "Besides, it will be an adventure!"

 _Yeah, an adventure_ , Erza thought. _That, among other things_... But despite her negative thoughts, she was glad that her fiends were coming with her. _Maybe – just maybe – this won't be as bad as I originally thought._ A smile formed on her lips and in a sudden burst of gratitude, Erza put her arms around her friends, pulling them into a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered. They began to laugh.

 _Yes, together we will get through this. Together we can do anything._ Unintentionally, her mind slipped back to her upcoming fate. _Still though, I honestly can't believe I am to marry Prince Jellal of Magnolia. Yes, this is going to be quite the adventure indeed._

* * *

 **So that's already the end of the first chapter ,I hope you all liked it! It's short, I know, but I'll try to make next chapters longer.**

 **Please inspire me by leaving a review! It doesn't have to be long, just letting me know that you are reading my story is already enough. Thanks!**

 **Until next chapters (hopefully)**

 **~ t.s.w.w**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my loyal readers! I just want to say I'm very happy with all the follows, reviews and favorites this story has gotten so far! So a big 'thank you!' to everyone who has done one of more of those things and I hope you will continue to support me.**

 **This chapter is for all of you, and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Future Kings and Princes

* * *

Prince Jellal, heir to the throne of Magnolia, was standing on one of the many walls that the royal castle consisted of. It was late at night and he looked upon the peaceful city beneath him, lost in thought. From up here, everything looked so far away and small, almost as though it wasn't real. But it was, he knew it was. Every time Jellal came up here to clear his mind, he was reminded that all the lights he saw lightening up the night weren't just that; lights. They were signs that there were real people living there. People who counted on the King, his father, to rule and watch over them and who would one day expect the same of him. The thought always frightened him. How could he ever hope to live up to these expectations? How could he know what was best for his people – for his country? How could he possibly hope to make the the right decision when the circumstances needed him to? These and other questions never failed to arise and make him feel powerless, today was no exception. He didn't have the answers, and yet today it didn't seem to matter as much. There was something about the clear night that reassured him, told him that he would find the answers in time and that he would just have to be patient.

"Your highness?" a sudden voice interrupted him from his thoughts. Jellal turned his head to see who had spoken. A smile made his way up to his mouth.

"Well, well, Laxus, have you finally learned how to address me properly?" he asked sarcastically, raising one brow as to question the other man's intentions.

The other man, called Laxus, chuckled lightly before replying. "Yeah..., I thought I'd try it out for a change." He shook his head, smiling. "And I was right; it doesn't suit you."

For a moment, it looked like Jellal would get angry for the insult thrown at him, then the prince began to laugh. "You'll never get tired of that one, will you?"

"Nope, I don't think I will. In fact, I think that once you're King it'll come up more often, because, come on, 'King Jellal I'? That just doesn't sound right..."

"Yeah, well, for both me and my father's sake, I hope that won't be for a long, long time." Jellal turned his gaze once more towards the view he had been previously looking at. "So is there a reason for your visit?"

"What? So a man can't come to see his cousin to have a friendly chat with him nowadays?" Laxus replied with feigned hurt in his voice.

"Oh come on, Laxus. That isn't the reason that you came all the way up here, and we both know it."

The playful demeanor the other man had displayed just seconds ago, suddenly evaporated and was replaced by a far more serious one. "You're right. I have come here to tell you your father wishes to see you at once. It seemed serious."

"You think it's the war again?"

"I don't know, but I think it would be best if you would go there as soon as possible."

"Yeah, I will," Jellal complied as he began to walk towards his cousin who had already turned around and began making his way down the stairs.

As Jellal walked through the many hallways on his way to the throne room, his mind was searching for an answer as to why his father wanted to see him at this hour. And yet he couldn't come up with any explanation. Jellal's relationship with his father was strained at best, but it hadn't always been like that.

When Jellal was just a kid, his father hadn't been the next in line to the throne. Instead, Laxus's father, Ivan, had been the Crown Prince of Magnolia. But after events of which Jellal had no knowledge, former King Markarov had banished Ivan and made Jellal's father, Firas, Crown Prince. To Firas, this had come as an absolute surprise, for he had always thought that his older brother would be the one to wear the crown. Because of this, he was completely unprepared for his new station and the burdens that came with it. He almost couldn't handle the pressure and that, combined with the grief of losing his brother so suddenly, made him turn as hard as stone. Gone was the kind and loving father Jellal had known. Gone was the one person he could always count on.

As for Laxus, he had been broken. The playful and kind cousin Jellal remembered had turned bitter and angry and not a day passed where he wouldn't insult the King and Prince in front of all the castle. Laxus had been cruel to the servants and his family alike, up to the point that King Markarov hadn't seen another option but to sent him away. As soon as Jellal had taken notice of this plan, he had run through the whole castle in search of his cousin, hoping that he could make him see the error of his ways and get him to stay. As he thought about that faithful day, the memories came flooding back slowly.

 _He had found him standing in the stables, ready to leave everything behind._

 _"_ _Laxus!" Jellal had shouted. "Don't do this! Don't throw it all away!"_

 _His cousin had slowly turned around, a bitter smile adorning his face. "Don't you see?" Laxus had said and had looked Jellal in the eyes. "I have nothing to throw away anymore. There's nothing left for me in this place."_

 _Jellal had shook his head, desperately searching for the words that would make his cousin see how wrong he was. "That's not true, Laxus. You know it isn't."_

 _Laxus had suddenly let out a laugh, but it had been without humor. "That is easy for you to say; you have everything that was once mine. Your father is the Crown Prince now, and therefore you get to be king someday as well. Everyone will look up to you, will want to be like you." Anger and bitterness had dominated his voice as he spoke the next words: "Your father isn't treated like a criminal! And you aren't treated equally because of that! You have everything you could possibly want! Do not talk to me about throwing away, when you stole everything that was rightfully mine!"_

 _Jellal's patience was wearing thin, and he had started to become angry as well. "I didn't steal anything. I didn't ask for any of this, and you know it!" His anger had subsided a bit as he saw the look of hurt in Laxus's eyes. He had continued, his tone a bit softer: "Look, Laxus, I know that this hurts. I know that you feel that you have been cheated and betrayed. I know that, and yet I can't do anything about it. Anything but try to let you see that you are wrong to think that there is nothing left for you here." He had paused a bit to see Laxus's reaction, before he continued: "You have a family that loves you and would do anything for you. When Grandfather banished your father, his advisers pressured him into sending you along with him, but he wouldn't hear of it. He said that you were not his son and that you would never do anything to harm Magnolia or our family, because you had a good heart. And even today, when he gave the order to send you away, I saw how much it hurt him to do so. He had to keep up appearances because he is still the King, but I could see that he was torn up inside. So please, Laxus, don't hurt him anymore. Please come back to us, because we couldn't bear losing you."_

 _His cousin had just stood there, dumbfounded and at a loss for words. Laxus's hands had slowly released the reins of his horse and he had walked away from it. For a second, Jellal had thought that Laxus was coming towards him, but his cousin had merely brushed past him as he had walked out of the stables. Jellal had quickly followed him, afraid of what his cousin might do._

 _There he saw Laxus standing in the middle of the garden, looking upwards. Jellal had followed his line of vision and that was when he saw him. King Markarov himself was standing on the royal balcony, for all to see. His right hand had been clenched into a fist raised high in the sky with only his index finger and thumb sticking out, it was the sign that they came up with as children to tell each other that they were always with them, even when it doesn't seem that way. Jellal tore his gaze from the sight and instead looked at Laxus. He saw that his cousin had tears streaming down his face. And that was when Jellal swore to himself that he would do everything in his power to become the best king he could possibly be, not only for his country, but for his family too._

From that day on, Laxus had dedicated himself to being a better person for both his family and the Kingdom of Magnolia, if not as a prince then as the Prince's closest friend and adviser. And Jellal couldn't be more glad to have him, seeing that Laxus had been trained for this job and Jellal wasn't. But he had learned and with everyday that passed, Jellal was more fitted to wear the heavy burden that was a crown.

As Jellal arrived at the throne room, he pulled his mind back to matters at hand, because he had a feeling that they would require his utmost attention. The guards and nobles present all bowed respectfully when he entered the room, but Jellal only had eyes for his father.

"Father," he addressed him and bowed lightly, "I was told I was needed here." The man sitting on his golden throne gestured for Jellal to come closer. Jellal complied.

"Indeed you are," King Firas said. He rose from his chair and let his gaze go over everyone in the room., then it returned to Jellal. "I'm sure that you know as well as any currently present here, the war we have been in for many long years." Not waiting for an answer from Jellal, the King continued: "And, knowing that, all the destruction, pain and death it as brought our kingdom. Brave men perishing on the field of battle, leaving family and friends behind, all to protect their kingdom. Famine, spreading through the country because the fields are left unattended, claiming even more souls. Yes, we all know the horrors of war, but what if I tell you, my son, that I have found a way to end it all, wouldn't you do anything to make it a reality?"

Jellal didn't need time to think, he had his answer ready. "Of course, father," he replied with determination. "I would be willing to do anything within my power to make that happen."

"Good, just the answer I was expecting from a future king." Jellal felt his heart swell with pride at his father's words. "Then I will share my plan with you; you are to marry Princess Erza Scarlet of the Kingdom of Hargeon in order to from an alliance and but an end to all this bloodshed."

Jellal had been prepared for may things out of his father's mouth, but this took him nevertheless by surprise. _WHAT?!_

* * *

 **And that's the end already! I hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review to tell me your thoughts and if you liked it.**

 **I see you all next chapter, so untill then!**

 **~ t.s.w.w**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! I'm sorry for the delay, but I hope that this chapter makes up for that :). I don't have much to say, except that I appreciate all of your reviews and follows and favourites very, very much and I hope that you all will continue supporting me.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: First impressions

* * *

Erza looked out of her carriage, at the land that was flashing before her eyes. She had been traveling for days now and in all honesty, it had started to bore her, however beautiful the scenery before may be. She sighed, a habit that she had formed over the past few days. Erza didn't like to admit it, but she was scared. Scared of the new country, scared of her new husband-to-be, scared of the changes in general. She had wondered if she would like it there, if she would like the people, if _they_ would like _her._ But, like every time she thought about the subject, Erza quickly forced it to the back of her mind. She reminded herself that it didn't matter if she would or wouldn't like them; this was for the good of her people and country. And if it was in service of something so important, she would sacrifice her own happiness and she would it with a smile.

That was the kind of person Erza Scarlet, Princess of Hargeon, was. Since she was a child, she would always try to put others before herself. That's why it pained her so to see all of those soldiers march out to war, because Erza knew that not all of them would return. She knew that they would have to part with their loved ones and that they, too, would know that there was a chance that they would never again lay eyes on one another. The thought broke something inside of her, and yet she couldn't do anything about it. She was a royal, the sole heir to a throne no less, and still there was nothing she could do about such matters. From the moment that Erza had come to this conclusion, she had promised herself that once she was Queen and she would have the power of a country at her disposal, she _would_ do something, anything to keep her subjects safe. At the time, she didn't know, however, that she would have have such an opportunity in the very near future. She did know now.

Ever since Erza was six years old, the Kingdom of Hargeon and the Kingdom of Magnolia had been at war with one another. She didn't know why it had started, but she did know the horrors that it had brought. How could she not. War spares no one, not even those who live in a castle behind strong stone walls. Almost daily, people – wounded people, broken people, hungry people – would come to the castle in search of shelter, a way of getting revenge or foot to feed their starving families. Her father would try to help them as much as he could, but even kings run out of resources eventually. One day, he had to sent the first beggars away, unable to satisfy their needs. Others would soon follow. Erza had found her father in his study that day, tears in his eyes.

She still remembers the day that a ceasefire had been announced, she was seventeen at the time. Everyone had been so happy. She had walked around the castle and she hadn't seen anyone without a genuine smile. Except her father's counselor perhaps, but then again, Erza couldn't recall a time when she _had_ seen him smile. For five days straight, there had been feasts all over the country, exploiting the last of their resources, but that hadn't mattered. It was one of Erza's fondest memories.

Now, two years later, she was traveling to Magnolia in order to secure an alliance so that all the bloodshed from those years would never continue. But the way Erza saw things, she was marrying the son of the man who was responsible for it all, and she couldn't help to feel disgust. And yet, some small part of her told her that the son was not the father and that she at least owed him a chance, even if it was just because it was the right thing to do. Or maybe that was just her trying to convince herself that the man she was to marry would be someone she could love.

"Hey, Erza, are you dreaming again?" The voice, belonging to Mira, dragged her out of her thoughts. And Erza was grateful for it.

"Yes, sorry. I am a bit sleepy, I think."

"I just can't believe that we will arrive today," Lucy piped in.

"Yes, I know. I can't help to feel excited," Levy added.

"Mmm...," Mira said. "I don't know if 'excited' is the word I would have used, but I know how you feel."

"What about you, Erza?" Lucy asked. Three pairs of curious eyes drifted her way, and Erza couldn't help to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"..I don't know. I mean: I guess I'm a little exited, but I'm scared to and I don't know which of those emotions it the stronger one." Her three friends nodded sympathetically.

"Yes, I suppose it's different for you." Lucy said. "You are, after all, meeting your future husband."

Erza rolled her eyes. "Yes, thanks for reminding me, when I was just about to forget it."

"Oh, come on, Erz," Mira said, slightly poking her in her arm. "It isn't as bad as you make it out to be. At least he's our age. I heard that the Princess of Clover had to marry a man almost three times her age..."

"When you put it like that, I suppose I _am_ kind of lucky," Erza replied smiling slightly. "Still , though, I always thought I would marry someone I loved, or a least liked. To some extend, I knew it was just wishful thinking, but I couldn't help but hold on to that dream. And now I'm here to marry someone I've never met, in some faraway country, away from everything familiar."

Her three friends smiled back at her, because they knew that Erza only talked about her insecurities with them. For everyone else she would just put on a brave face, and smile as though nothing was amiss. Because, after all, royalty wasn't allowed to show weakness.

"It will be all right, Erza," Levy said. "He _will_ love you and, who knows, maybe you will fall for him too, in time."

"How can you know that?"

Levy smiled. "Erza, look at yourself. I have never met anyone who _didn't_ like you."

"Thank you, Levy," Erza replied, gratefully. She looked at her friends, one after another. "You don't know how grateful I am for all of you. I am. Truly."

"We know, Erza. Don't worry; we know," Mira said.

The blaring of the trumpets was the first thing she heard. The sound was indicating the arrival of a royal. _How fitting_ , she thought. Erza couldn't believe that the moment was finally there; she was about to meet her future husband. She still didn't know if the thought excited her or scared her. Erza quickly dismissed the upcoming topic, she didn't have time for that know, she had to focus on looking as regally as possible. First impressions were important, after all. And if they were to be her family-in-law, she needed them to know that she, too, was someone with power.

The carriage suddenly came to an halt. Erza took a deep breath and she felt Mira squeezing her hand reassuringly. A servant opened the door and Erza knew there was no way out. She let go of Mira's hand, smiled at her friends one more time and stepped outside.

The first thing she noticed was how beautiful the castle before her looked in the morning light. The bricks it was made of were almost red and the sunlight gave it some sort of glow, only adding to its beauty. _Well_ , she thought, a bit bitter maybe, _at the very least, I will like the place._ Then she looked at all of the people gathered here to greet her. It was as though all of the castle had come to see her, maybe there was nothing 'as though' about it. Everyone, from kitchen boy, to highly placed noble, seemed to be present.

Erza heard the sound of trumpets again, this time for the royals of Magnolia. She couldn't help but try to look over the heads of the people gathered here, to catch a glimpse of her husband-to-be. It was futile.

"His Majesty, King Firas of Magnolia and her Majesty, Queen Grandeeney of Magnolia," a page called out, announcing the rulers of Magnolia.

Simultaneously, all of the people present, except Erza herself, bowed before the king and queen. King Firas stood proudly admits all of his subjects, ever the king. His crown was seated firmly upon his dark hair and his eyes looked directly into her's, although she couldn't be too certain with the distance between them. Still, though, his gaze frightened her. It was as though he was weighting his options, asking himself if she was or wasn't worth it. She felt as though he looked at her like he would at a wagon full of grain, inspecting his newly bought property.

The blue-haired queen wasn't much better. Grandeeney wore a smile, and yet, to Erza it seemed completely out of place, seeing that the rest of her demeanor only radiated dislike and – dare she say – hate. _So much for good first impressions..._

Another person arrived besides the king. He was tall and very muscular with short blond hair. Erza couldn't help but wonder if this was perhaps Prince Jellal.

"Mira," she asked her friend behind her. "Is that him?"

"No, I don't think so," came the reply. "My guess it that he's the king's nephew, Laxus, the dethroned prince."

Erza was about to ask what she had meant by dethroned, but Lucy was faster: "Erza, look! There he is!"

Erza immediately turned her head towards where her friend was pointing. He was walking towards them. The first thing she noticed was the strange, red tattoo adorning the right side of his face. The second was his spiky blue hair. She gasped. He seemed familiar, almost as though she had met him before. A young boy with the exact same hair and tattoo came to mind. _Where did that come from? Have I met him somewhere before? When? Why does he seem so familiar? Why don't I remember?_ Erza didn't know the answer to any of her questions, and she was very confused. But she didn't let anything of it show and instead smiled at her fiance. He smiled back and bowed before her. She did the same. _I must be mistaken. It must be something my conflicted mind made up. I have never met him before._

"Princes Erza," he said, his face still bearing a slight smile. Erza didn't know if it was genuine or not. It didn't matter, she decided.

"Just Erza is fine. After all, we are to be married, so we might as well act familiar with one another."

"I see. Of course. Call me Jellal, then." He offered her his hand. "Welcome to the Kingdom of Magnolia, Erza."

She smiled and placed her hand in his. She noticed how warm his hand felt in hers. Was he nervous? "Thank you, Jellal."

With that said, the two turned around and began to walk towards the castle. Erza could feel the eyes of everyone present following her every move. Despite having dealt with being stared at all her life, it made her uncomfortable, because this was new territory. No one knew her here, and she knew no one. These moments were the ones that would determine their opinion of her, before they had a chance to get to know the real her.

Jellal seemed to notice her discomfort and slightly squeezed her hand. Surprised at the gesture, she looked upon his face, but he kept his gaze forward, the smile still plastered to his face. Erza returned her gaze to the castle and straightened her back. She was a princess, a future queen, and she would make sure that everyone would damn well know it. All her previous insecurities seemed to drift away and it was now her turn to smile. Yes, she could do this. This was what she was trained to be, what she was _meant_ to be. Erza would show Magnolian court what she was made off and that she wasn't just another simple-minded princess. Oh, no. She would show them.

* * *

 **Soooo... How'd you like it? I'm sorry if the whole 'jerza-meeting' was a bit dissapointing, I know how excited some of you have been for it... Just remeber the situation that they're in and I think that it's a pretty realisic meeting (though maybe not the one you guys wanted).**

 **Please tell me your thoughts by leaving a review, because they make me happy :). Oh and one more thing: the chapters are all around 2000 words, do you think that's too short, or is it good as it is?**

 **I appreciate (I don't know if that's spelled right..) every single one of you and I hope you'll continue to read this story!**

 **~t.s.w.w**


End file.
